Smile cracker
by Fcda
Summary: Hay personas que marcan tu vida, personas que, aunque debas dejar atras, siempre permanecen en tu memoria. Y, cuando esas personas regresan a tu vida, aunque sea por un instante, te hacen sonreir. Sawako experimenta esto con sus exalumnas más queridas.


**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. El día de hoy Más Allá de una Confesión de Amor sede su espacio a este pequeño One Shot dedicado a Sawa-chan en su cumpleaños. El título de este fic viene de la canción Smile Cracker de Satomi Sato: youtu. be/oaZUg2hoiYs**

* * *

Smile cracker

Ella lo tenía todo: popularidad, estabilidad económica, un buen empleo... Pero sentía un fuerte vacío en su corazón. Sawako Yamanaka extrañaba a las cinco alumnas que cambiaron su vida cuando recién empezaba sus labores como profesora. Asesorar a esa banda, que ahora vuela por sí misma, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Aún les diseña el vestuario, pero no es lo mismo; extraña convivir a diario con ellas, extrañaba las bromas de Ritsu, la seductora timidez de Mio, la ingenuidad de Yui, el té de Mugi, incluso los regaños de Azusa. Había continuado asesorando al club de música ligera de Sakuragaoka, pero, aunque algunas tradiciones se habían mantenido, no era lo mismo.

Por otra parte, siete chicas salían felices de la oficina del rector de la Universidad Femenina de Japón. El motivo de esa felicidad era que les fue concedido ausentarse los días 29, 30 y 31 de enero, por lo que su plan continuaría sin complicaciones. Una de ellas texteaba rápidamente, dando aviso a sus kouhais de la buena nueva.

—«Bien, Sumire y Nao ya están al tanto. Pero, ¿no es algo arriesgado hacer algo así, Ritsu-senpai» preguntó Azusa.

—«Todo estará bien, Azusa. Créeme, Sawa-chan estará muy feliz con esta sorpresa» afirmó Ritsu con toda seguridad.

—«Pero no deja de preocuparme el empalme. Solo tenemos un día para que ensayemos todas juntas» dijo Mio pensativa.

—«Tranquilízate, Mio-chan. Sumire y sus compañeras han practicado mucho por su cuenta, al igual que nosotras. Estoy segura de que nos complementaremos perfectamente» intervino Mugi.

—«Ricchan, ¿estás segura de hacerlo? Quizás a Sawa-chan le guste más que Mio-chan o yo lo hagamos» dijo Yui.

—«Yo fui la que propuso la idea. Además, recuerda nuestra regla desde que entramos a la universidad: la que compone, canta» replicó la baterista encogiéndose de hombros.

Días después, en una sala de ensayos, Mio, Yui, Ritsu, Mugi, Azusa, Ui y Jun estaban esperando a que la nueva generación del club de Sakura llegara. Era un día de clases y las más jovenes no querían que Sawako sospechara de su sorpresa, por lo que ellas llegarían después de las actividades del club. Luego de un rato, Sumire, Nao y las nuevas integrantes del club, Akane Miura y Shisaki Sagahawara, llegaron al lugar del encuentro.

Mientras tanto, la profesora llegaba a su departamento cansada tras un agotador día de clases. Aunque las actividades del club la reconfortaban un poco, gracias al té que Sumire preparaba, el lugar ya no era el mismo. La nueva banda era más aplicada y responsable con los ensayos que Houkago Tea Time, aun cuando no tuvieran la alineación tradicional de una banda al carecer de bajista. Sawako se asomó a la ventana y, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, vió pasar una estrella fugaz. "Quisiera pasar otra tarde con Houkago Tea Time en Sakuragaoka" pensó al verla. Realmente extrañaba esas tardes.

Al día siguiente las clases concurrían con normalidad. Nadie sospechaba que, en el salón de música, siete exalumnas de Sakuragaoka organizaban una pequeña fiesta. Las chicas lograron mantener el silencio suficiente para no ser descubiertas. Las compañeras de Sumire y Nao mantuvieron ocupada a Sawako durante los descansos, lo que ayudó a mantener en secreto la sorpresa.

Las clases finalizaron. Sumire, Akane y Shisaki se adelantaron al salón de música mientras Nao se quedó con la profesora hablando de temas académicos. Tras unos minutos, ambas se dirigieron al salón. Sawa-chan pensaba en que sería otro ensayo más de sus alumnas, cuán equivocada estaba. Al momento de abrir la puerta, fue recibida por un grito de «Sorpresa» de sus alumnas y exalumnas, que comenzaron a cantar Smile Cracker, una canción que Ritsu había escrito como homenaje a Yamanaka-sensei y agradeciendo por todo lo que había hecho por ellas. En esta canción la chica de ojos dorados era la voz líder, las hermanas Hirasawa y Azusa tocaban las guitarras, Mio y Jun los bajos, Shisaki y Mugi los teclados, Sumire la batería y Akane, junto a las otras chicas, hacía coros. Sawako tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al momento en que finalizó la canción.

—«Chicas, muchas gracias por esta sorpresa. No pensé que aún me apreciaran de esa manera» dijo la conmovida profesora.

—«Claro que te apreciamos, Sawa-chan, tú has hecho mucho por todas nosotras. Eres una excelente profesora, de la que hemos aprendido muchas cosas» afirmó Ritsu con una amable sonrisa.

—«Esta fiesta que organizamos es solo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento para ti, Sawako-sensei. Gracias por tu dedicación a nosotras» dijo Nao. Luego de esto, todas disfrutaron de la fiesta, bailando, cantando, tomando té y comiendo pasteles. Además Houkago Tea Time y las dos generaciones de Wakaba Girls tocaron algunas canciones en honor de la profesora, que estaba feliz de ver cumplido su deseo.

 _Fin_


End file.
